


Triangle and Tomato: Untold Story

by JesslynKR



Category: Gravity Falls, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Bill Cipher. Luciel Choi. Pasangan kekasih yang bisa membuat tetangganya geleng-geleng kepala. Sebaiknya menjauh dari apartemen mereka, atau nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.





	Triangle and Tomato: Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch  
> Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I own nothing except the story. Don't like? Press 'back' button please.
> 
> [ Dibuat berdasarkan roleplayer. ]

"Karena bertetangga dengan Billsev bisa membuat hidup kalian tidak tenang." - Izuki Shun, pengantin baru yang kepolosannya sudah ternodai.

.

**JesslynKR Present**

**Triangle and Tomato: a drabble collection**

.

1\. Belanja

Bill memasukkan satu kilogram tepung terigu ke dalam troli. Seven membiarkannya.

Seven memasukkan dua kotak es krim ke dalam troli—katanya untuk Saeran—dan Bill pun mengizinkan. Walau ia 100 persen yakin es krim itu justru akan ludes dihabiskan oleh Seven sendiri.

Seven memasukkan 20 pak HBC ke dalam troli. Bill mengembalikan 19 pak ke dalam rak barang.

"Billy! Itu punyaku!"

"Yang bilang itu punya Elizabeth 3rd siapa?!"

"Kenapa dikembalikan lagi?!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya boleh makan HBC seminggu satu bungkus!"

"Bill tega! Malam ini tidur di sofa!"

 

2\. Bertengkar

Izuki memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar suara panci yang dilemparkan. Suaranya bersumber dari apartemen tetangganya, Bill dan Seven. Dan Izuki sudah belajar untuk menulikan telinganya ketika tetangga sebelahnya itu membuat keributan.

"Kalian lagi, kalian lagi." 

Izuki memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Sedangkan di sisi apartemen lainnya, Russels—seorang duda yang tinggal sendiri—mati-matian untuk menahan hasrat mendobrak pintu tetangganya itu dengan senapan laras panjang. 

 

3\. Kecepatan

Saat pertama kali mereka berpacaran, Bill memegang kuat-kuat jok mobil yang ia duduki, sementara Seven menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam.

Setelah menikah, Bill selalu menikmati momen ketika Seven menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Asalkan Seven senang, ia juga akan ikut senang.

 

4\. Masakan

Seven tidak keberatan jika disuguhi sarapan yang _nyaris gagal_ oleh Bill. Walau pada akhirnya ia akan sakit perut dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi selama satu jam ke depan.

 

5\. Kucing

Izuki Mai—adik satu-satunya Izuki Shun—sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan Bill dan Seven ke  _pet cafe_ tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Ia juga sudah hafal menu yang biasa dipesan mereka, dan ia juga sudah tahu kalau mereka akan berlama-lama di sana, karena Seven suka bermain dengan kucing-kucing yang menjadi primadona di sana.

 

6\. UNO

"Uno game."

Seven tersenyum puas ketika kartu UNO di tangannya sudah habis.

Bill seharusnya mengerti, ketika Seven tersenyum tipis saat permainan UNO berlangsung, maka Bill akan kalah telak.

 

7\. Pakaian

Seven suka ketika Bill memakai setelan berupa jas, kemeja, dan dasi kupu-kupu dengan warna yang senada. 

Bill suka ketika Seven memakai vest dan kemeja. Namun ia juga menyukai kostum maid yang seringkali dipakai Seven untuk menyamar, uhuk. 

 

8\. Liburan

Keduanya sama-sama punya kesibukan. Jadi, ketika mereka libur, Seven tidak pernah keberatan ketika Bill mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat yang belum pernah ia ketahui. 

 

9\. Kelulusan (High-School AU) 

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Seven berlari, masih menggunakan jubah kelulusan dan toganya, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gulungan berpita. Bill, dengan pakaian dan penampilan yang nyaris sama, mengejar Seven dari belakang. 

Siswa lainnya memutar bola mata.  _Dasar Billsev._

 

10\. Stress

Bill mengintip sedikit ke ruang kerja Seven. Dapat ia lihat Seven mengetuk-ngetuk tetikus dengan jarinya. Keningnya berkerut, seperti sedang berpikir keras. 

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. 

Sementara itu, Seven masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Vanderwood itu, pikir Seven, apa pria itu begitu membencinya sampai-sampai ia selalu dikambinghitamkan dalam setiap pekerjaan. 

Ketika ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, segelas coklat panas mampir ke atas mejanya. 

"Diminum dulu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Sosok Bill pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya. 

 

11\. Mengadu

Pembicaraan Bill dan Izuki malah berujung kepada pemberitahuan Izuki kalau kemarin Seven diam-diam belanja HBC di minimarket dekat apartemen mereka. 

Izuki dimusuhi Seven selama seminggu karena itu. 

 

12\. Keinginan

"Apa keinginanmu setelah bersamaku, Sev?"

"Menua dan mati di pelukanmu."

Bill terdiam setelah Seven mengutarakan keinginannya. 

 

13\. Perang (Hogwarts AU) 

Bill membisu. Perang Hogwarts sudah di depan mata. Ia dan barisan siswa Hogwarts lainnya sudah bersiap menghadapi para Pelahap Maut yang akan menyerang sekolah mereka. 

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi penyebab Bill membisu. 

Di antara siswa yang memilih membelot dan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut, ada satu sosok yang ia sangat kenali. Sosok berambut merah dan berkacamata kuning itu, berada di antara siswa yang tergabung dengan antek-antek Voldemort.

"Seven?"

"Bill?"

Keduanya kini berhadapan. Tongkat disiapkan.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau siap—sekalipun kau harus membunuhku," kata-kata Bill sedikit getir, karena mendapati kenyataan kalau Seven sudah memilih jalur yang berseberangan dengannya. 

 

14\. Pertama

"Hei Seven, kau kenal dengan karyawan yang baru masuk itu?" sesosok gadis yang merupakan rekan kerja Seven di kantor, menyikut Seven yang sedang berjalan menyusuri selasar kantor.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya Sev? Dia itu tampan! Tampan sekali, dan senyumnya seksi! Dia juga terlihat sangat baik dan—oh! Dia satu divisi denganmu!"

Awalnya pria dengan nama asli Choi Saeyoung ini tidak menaruh perhatian kepada siapapun—termasuk karyawan baru. Namun kali ini ia terpaku ketika karyawan baru itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan. 

"Bill. Bill Cipher. Salam kenal."

 

15\. Rindu

Tahun 2090.

Bill Cipher melangkahkan kakinya. Sore yang cerah namun lebih cenderung berawan ini membuat Bill berniat mengunjungi seseorang. Tak lupa sebuket bunga lili segar di genggaman tangannya, yang menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk ia bawakan di saat seperti ini. 

Dan kini kedua kaki Bill berpijak di depan sebuah makam. Matanya masih menelusuri tulisan di batu nisan tersebut, meskipun ia kenal betul siapa yang bersemayam selama bertahun-tahun di bawah batu nisan ini. 

Choi Saeyoung. Lengkap dengan tahun lahir dan tahun meninggalnya.

Bill meletakkan bunga lili tersebut di depan nisan Seven dan ia membiarkan kepalanya rehat sejenak di batu nisan tersebut. 

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," katanya sambil mati-matian menahan air matanya sendiri. 

 

_"Karena kita takkan pernah tahu dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta dan siapa yang akan menua bersama kita."_

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for Bill Cipher dan 707, pairing super crack yang pernah saya temui selama main roleplayer.
> 
> Ini percobaan pertama saya di fandom Gravity Falls dan Mystic Messenger, jadi maafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, terutama mengenai sifat karakter.


End file.
